


Happy Easter Indeed

by enginerd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, F/F, Fluff, Stupid stupid fluff, enjoy?, this has no substance but to hopefully make you smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enginerd/pseuds/enginerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the Griffin-Woods family at Easter.  Total fluff.  Very little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Easter Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of writing 'Ocean Eyes' today. Whoops. Enjoy!

“Lexa!  Aden!  We’re going to be late!” Clarke yelled by the backdoor, keys in one hand, a tray full of cupcakes in the other.  She could hear thumping and thudding from upstairs, no doubt from her wife and son.  Glancing down at her father’s wristwatch on her arm she huffed again.  _Come on!_ They were always late to school functions and it was becoming a bit of an embarrassment. 

Lexa came barreling around the corner, Aden laughing with her.  She immediately took the cupcakes from Clarke’s hands and gave her a quick peck.  “Good morning, beautiful.”

Hearing an “Ack” behind her, Lexa turned and gave her eight-year-old son a joking glare.  “I’m coming for you next!” Lexa made a move to grab him, lips leading the way as Clarke watched in perilous bemusement as he dodged her.  Lexa expertly balancing the cupcakes.   

“Basket?” Clarke reminded Aden, breaking their game. 

”Right, yup!” Lexa grabbed the blue basket sitting on the counter and handed it over, “Load up, kiddo!” 

“I’m driving!” Clarke declared locking the backdoor behind them and heading to the black Ford Explorer.  Lexa didn’t school her features quickly enough and Clarke definitely caught her mild grimace.  “What?  I’m a great driver.”

“Oh of course!  I was frowning for the other people on the road who don’t seem to realize that.” Lexa replied, balancing the cupcakes and buckling herself into the shotgun seat.

“Mmhmm.” 

Glancing back to make sure Aden was buckled properly, she headed off to Aden’s private school where there was going to be an Easter Egg Hunt.  It was a huge affair, most of the neighborhood showing up even if their kids didn’t attend.

“Are Anya and Raven joining us?”  Lexa asked, eyeing the cupcakes. 

“Yup, Lily will be there.”  Seeing Lexa’s fascination with the cupcakes, she slapped a hand away, the car swerving only slightly, “No!  Those aren’t for you.”

“Awe man!” Aden said from the backseat. 

Clarke shared a glance with Lexa.  It was only a matter of time until Aden would admit his crush for the nine-year-old daughter of their best friends. 

Lexa turned around to look at her son, “Oh come on bud!  You like Lily.”

“No I don’t!  She’s so mean!” Aden crossed his arms over his chest, glaring out the window. 

“Worried she’ll find more eggs than you?” Clarke asked, knowing the exact button to press.  It was the same button Lexa had.  Challenge them and they will rise to the challenge… or at least fail spectacularly.  She thought back to a particularly scary night in college where someone challenged Lexa into jumping from the roof of her sorority house into the pool.  One of the many hospital visits that prepared her for medical school. 

"No way!” Aden said, surging forward in his seatbelt towards his Mama.  “Mom and I have been working on a plan.  I’ve got this.”

Clarke could see a conniving smile slide across his face from the rearview mirror.  Looking towards Lexa, she noticed she was doing everything to avoid her eyes. 

She shook her head, “Do I even want to know?”

Lexa did her best to look innocent but knew she was failing, so she just smiled widely.  Switching to a more charming tactic that’d worked extremely well in the past. 

Clarke rolled her eyes, definitely wasn’t going to work, and pulled into one of the few remaining parking spots at Aden’s private school.  Aden was out of the car seconds after she’d put it into park. 

“I’m going to go find Parker and Grant!” 

“Be careful!” Clarke yelled after him, only mildly worried at what shenanigans he was going to get up to with Woods’ boys.  “I didn’t know Lincoln and Octavia were going to be here?”

“Oh yeah, I mentioned something to Lincoln on Monday.” Lexa replied, cupcakes in hand.  “Where do these go, my love?”

Clarke smiled, rolling her eyes at the endearment, “Hospitality table.”

Clarke led the way.  Shocked to see the turn out, there was at least a couple hundred people in attendance.  A band playing 80s music and a couple inflatable moon bounces.  No way was her son leaving without being covered in complete filth. 

Lexa seemed to read her thoughts, or maybe it was her grimace, either way she felt an arm snake around her shoulders.  Kissing her temple, “It’ll be alright.”

“Clarke!  Lexa!” A plump woman with a flowery dress and too much makeup called out as they reached the hospitality table.  Clarke could feel the fake smile make its way across her face.  “So glad you came!  I’m sure Aden is already running around getting in trouble.”

The way she said that last statement was not a joke.  Clarke knew it.  Lexa knew it.  And so did Sherry.  This horrible, horrible woman. 

Lexa stepped in though, her knight in shining armor.  “Sherry, lovely to see you again.  Where can we put these down?”

“Oh cupcakes!  I’m sure these are better than your last attempt.” Sherry’s loud, cackling laughter bubbled out of her again.  Clarke could feel nails digging into her palm.  Lexa’s hand on her arm the only thing keeping her from jumping across the table and laying into this woman. 

“I’m sure it’s better than your spiked punch at the Holiday party,” Lexa winked. 

Sherry sputtered, “You know that wasn’t me! I’m sure it was—” 

Lexa didn’t wait for her to continue, steering Clarke away, “Have a good Easter, Sherry!”

Once they were sufficiently away, Clarke leaned into Lexa, nuzzling her neck.  “Do you realize how much I love you?”

Lexa’s eyebrows waggled suggestively, “I don’t know.  We could sneak away and you can show me?”

Clarke laughed, pulling Lexa down for a much too hasty kiss.  “You’re incorrigible.”

Lexa just smiled, leaning in again. 

“Hey you two, get a room!” Raven’s voice breaking their moment.

Clarke pulled away but not before placing a quick kiss on Lexa’s neck and went to hug Anya and Raven hello.  They’d definitely finish this later. 

“Where’s Lily?” Lexa asked, once she’d finished hugging her sister, Anya.

“Running around somewhere,” Raven shrugged, waiving a hand in the general direction of the playground. 

Clarke shook her head in disbelief, her eyes peeled for her son.  Lexa knew exactly what she was looking for because seconds later, she felt a little shove and followed Lexa’s finger to see her son sword stick fighting with Grant and Parker.  Lily with them, apparently critiquing.  She couldn’t help the tears that came to her eyes.  _Stupid hormones._

Lexa’s arm wrapped around her pulling her closer, another kiss to her temple, a mumble of “I love you” whispered into her hair. 

“Hey nerds,” Octavia punched Clarke lightly in the shoulder as a greeting. 

“Octavia.  Lincoln.”  Lexa greeted with a handshake.  Clarke rolled her eyes, hugging both Octavia and Lincoln tightly.  Lexa was always weird when she saw her employees outside of work.  Like she had to go back to being the boss and not just be the normal person she was.  It was especially weird with Octavia and Lincoln because they’d all gone to college together.  They’d seen her do much worse things than she could ever do as a parent. 

A loud voice came over the loudspeaker, “This is your five-minute warning!  Go get your baskets and get ready for our annual Epic Easter Egg Hunt Extravaganza!” 

“Sherry,” Clarke said in malice. 

“Shhhh, darling.  She’s far, far away.” Lexa tried to reassure jokingly.

“God I hate that bitch.” Raven exclaimed.  

“Oh I know!  She’s tries to blame our kids for everything.” Octavia agreed.  “It’s not our fault that your plumbing system has issues with cherry bombs.”

Lexa shook her head in amusement.  “Hey bud!” Aden’s red face came running towards them, shortly followed by Parker, Grant, and Lily. 

“My basket?” He asked, once he’d caught his breath.

Clarke held out the standard blue basket, receiving a bright smile and, “Thanks Mama!”

“Go get ‘em!” Lexa called after him, watching him run off to the starting line. 

At Clarke’s look, she shrugged.  “What?”  Pulling Clarke closer, “I mean, you want him to get a respectable amount of eggs.” Mumbling, “Maybe a little more than respectable…”

“Raven, what the hell kind of Easter egg basket is that?” Octavia asked once the kids were gone. 

“It’s got a mechanical claw to get the eggs up high and automatic depositing, sorting feature based off weight.  The eggs in the trees are where it’s at!” Raven said in explanation. Clarke shook her head while Lexa looked at Anya in amusement.  

“What? She’s great in the sack,” Anya said if that explained something. 

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose, “How are you both parents?”

The group erupted in laughs as a loud gunshot went off, each woman ducking down automatically. 

“Why the hell do they have to start these things with gun shots?” Raven muttered.  “Jesus fucking Christ.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to take the Lord’s name in vain on Easter.” Clarke said, trying to look serious but not being able to stop the smile at Raven’s nonchalance, clearly not bothered by it. 

“Oh my,” Lincoln’s concern bringing Clarke’s eyes back to the carnage that was the Easter egg hunt.  Their kids were locked in an intense battle with 50 or so other kids, running and jumping over each other trying to grab as many eggs as possible. 

Clarke watched as Aden raced past another kid and grabbed an egg that was terribly hidden on the playground slide.  

“That’s my boy!” Lexa whispered, clearly impressed, pulling Clarke closer.

She caught sight of Grant and Parker, tag teaming.  Parker, the eight-year-old, doing the leg work, climbing high into one of the trees, while Grant, the six-year-old, waited on the ground catching the falling eggs. 

Lily’s contraption was working perfectly as she calmly walked through the carnage, grabbing the highest tier eggs as the smaller kids watched on enviously.   

She went back to her son, basket full of eggs, stopping completely in his tracks as he came upon a young boy on crutches.  Her heart swelled as she watched him pick eggs and bring them back to the boy with crutches, a smile on his lips. 

“That’s our boy,” Clarke whispered, leaning into Lexa.  Lexa squeezed a little tighter, her hands resting lightly on Clarke’s hips from behind.    

Each parent watched their kids dominate the Easter Egg Hunt.  A satisfied, proud feeling, coming over Clarke as she watched Sherry’s horrified face take in the utter dominance of the Woods’ families.  Lincoln and Octavia Blake-Woods.  Lexa and Clarke Griffin-Woods.  Anya and Raven Reyes-Woods.

It wasn’t long before each kid came running back, baskets or in Lily’s case “contraption” full of eggs. 

“Mom, can Grant and Parker come over and play Mario Kart?” Aden asked.  “Lily too.” His face burning red at that last part, definitely not from the amount of running that they’d just done. 

Lexa exchanged a quick glance before saying, “Sure.  We’ll order pizza.”

“Sweet!” Aden said, leading the other children to the cars.  Clarke laughed, _apparently they were done here._

“You all are welcome to join as well.” Lexa extended the invitation, her eyes looking pointedly at Lincoln and Octavia who both looked uncomfortable under her stare.

Clarke shoved Lexa, “Stop being weird.  Please come over.  I’ll open a bottle of wine.”

Lincoln and Octavia seemed to be having an entire conversation through looks alone so Clarke let them be. 

“We’re in!” Raven threw an arm up in the air like a fist pump.  “See you guys there!”

“We’ll be there too,” Lincoln answered seriously.  “Plan to follow you guys, if that’s okay?”

“Absolutely!  We’re in the black Explorer” Clarke smiled brightly, hooking her arm around Lexa’s and dragging her towards the parking lot. 

“I wasn’t being weird.” Lexa muttered.

“You kind of were,” Clarke joked.  “Just stop being boss you and be normal you.” 

Lexa huffed but brightened as soon as her eyes fell upon her son waiting with the other kids at the car.

“Mom. You’re driving Grant, Parker, and Lily too.”

“So does that mean I’m driving?” Lexa whispered to Clarke. 

“Not a chance,” she replied getting into the driver’s seat.   

The trip back to the house was thankfully quick as Clarke could feel a headache coming along with all the children shouting in the car about who would win. Lexa goading them on, expertly. 

“Everybody out!” She yelled over the shouting putting the car in park.  “Shoes off before you get in the house!”  

The kids ran out, leaving the car vibrating from the door slams.  Clarke could see Lincoln pulling up behind them, Raven and Anya already waiting at their backdoor.

“Just be you,” Clarke reminded Lexa getting out of the car. 

“I am me!” Lexa called after her. 

Clarke opened the back door and everyone piled in.  The kids running upstairs and booting up the TV in the game room.  Within seconds, Clarke could hear the familiar Mario Kart tune playing much too loudly for her liking.  Lexa was already running up the stairs to fix the volume.  Clarke once again reminded of how much she loved the other woman. 

She went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine, twisting the cap off and began filling glasses. 

“There’s beer in the fridge and we also have liquor if you’re really in the mood to drink.” Clarke motioned to their bar area where they had just about every liquor imaginable.  Most left over from their college days, sadly. 

Octavia smirked, grabbing the whiskey from the shelf and poured herself a small glass.  “What?  Wine’s for sissy’s.”

The group rolled their eyes, watching as Lincoln pulled a beer from the fridge.  Easy conversation flowed through the group, even when Lexa joined them, grabbing a beer from the fridge.  It seemed she had heeded Clarke’s advice and had relaxed a bit. 

Pizza arrived and was consumed.  The kids barreling in and devouring most of it before rushing back upstairs to continue their tournament. 

Before long, the sun started to set and Anya and Raven were getting too close for Clarke not to notice that things were headed in a direction she wanted very much for them to continue outside of her house. 

“Well we’ve got to get going,” Octavia must have noticed it too as she stood from the small kitchen table where they had all been sitting, Lincoln following closely behind. 

“Of course!  Thank you so much for coming over.” Clarke said, going to hug Octavia. 

Lexa held out a hand for a handshake to Lincoln, “See you tomorrow.”

“Yes of course.  And I’ll get you that report—“

“Please stop.  In this house we don’t talk work.”  Lexa replied, walking him to the backdoor. 

He nodded, a ghost of a smile on his lips, like he didn’t quite believe his boss.  Clarke rolled her eyes at their exchange.  “Bye Octavia.” She said waiving, watching as she wrangled her two boys into the car. 

Anya, Raven, and Lily were close behind and soon the house was much quieter.  Aden trudging down the stairs. 

“I want a brother.” He said collapsing into one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

Clarke smiled, they weren’t going to tell Aden yet.  Not until they were farther along.  But she didn’t miss the way Lexa’s eyes seemed to mist a bit before she ruffled his shaggy hair. 

“I know bud.  Maybe someday.”

***

The house was very quiet now.  Aden was fast asleep as Clarke cleaned up the game room.  Picking up discarded plates and cups, she was pleased to see that there weren’t any new carpet stains that she’d have to try to clean or strategically place furniture over. 

Lexa came around the corner, bunny ears on her head.

Clarke’s laughed, “You look ridiculous.”

Lexa unbuttoned her shirt, throwing it aside, revealing only a black lacy bra.  She smirked, “How about now?”

“Definitely still ridiculous.” Clarke’s eyes drinking in Lexa.  _Damn, time had been good to her._

Lexa’s eyes shined with mischief as she took the plates and cups from her hands and put them on the side table.  “We can get that tomorrow.  Right now…”  She kissed Clarke. Quick, before continuing, “Right now, Aden’s asleep, noisemaker is on in his room, and I really want to make you scream.”

Clarke’s jaw dropped.  _How long had it been again?_

Lexa didn’t wait for a reply, before she pulled Clarke into her bedroom, locking the door, and kissing her furiously.

_Happy Easter indeed._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! May the Easter Bunny bring you many clexa dreams. That's how it works right?


End file.
